


Hundred Thousand Words

by LyraLxs12



Series: LWA-Canonical Divergence [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Rewrite, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major Original Character(s), Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLxs12/pseuds/LyraLxs12
Summary: **My life's been overwhelming and still hasn't end. I'm revising my outline & should be able to publish stories no later than autumn, I'll work my best to get here during summer but for some reason, I have no control over this.**It's been five years since Chariot du Nord quit performing and seven years since she unlocked Grand Triskelion with her legendary lover Croix Meridies, yet they still need a way to "bring the world in one" to revive Yggdrasil. However, neither of them feels stressed like they were younger, as they know they're both making progress in spreading magic. They cherish the past they've been through and are ready to face awaiting challenges together.Constanze is satisfied with her school life with her friends, whom grant her peace with little adventures...at least until she figures she's surprisingly intrigued by the new mysterious modern magic researcher at the beginning of her second semester in something more than the latter's glamour and talent. As Constanze tries to recognize her feelings emerged between summer and fall, she never expects she'd intwine with the flow of time so deeply. She gradually walks into the mist without awareness, while the wheels begin to turn.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari & Sucy Manbavaran & Lotte Yanson, Avery/Mary (Little Witch Academia), Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger & Jasminka Antonenko & Amanda O'Neill, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Original Character(s), Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Sucy Manbavaran, Croix Meridies & Original Character(s), Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Barbara Parker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Series: LWA-Canonical Divergence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671169
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Hundred Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter summarizes things I've changed from Original Series, mostly between Croix/Chariot because I just can't finish rewriting their story before working on this one, other relationships/situations change consequently. Please read to avoid confusion.
> 
> I've also changed stories between Diana/Akko because I need to accelerate their progress a bit, as well as friendship interactions between others as the world needs more of them. Akko is a great girl but other characters should share equal credits with her.
> 
> Story will start at Chapter 2, which is still WIP all thanks to my professors.

**First Thing First: The only major OC seems antagonistic from Summary but I guarantee she has no ill-will towards other major characters, I'm too fond of them to let this happen.**

**Also, Luna Nova has the weirdest academic calendar. Their first semester starts in May, second in September, and third in January (without Christmas break).**

In this AU, Croix never implemented Dream Fuel Spirit in Chariot’s show, but she did use Emotion Fuel Spirit, which is still controversial even if it’s technically harmless, since Chariot’s show mostly generates positive emotions like happiness, excitement, and hope. This eventually led to a commotion five years ago on Chariot’s Anniversary Performance, which was her last show as well. Her audiences claimed they barely remembered what happened in detail. Weeks later, Chariot publicly announced she’ll quit her former career and became Astrology professor in Luna Nova, along with her wife Croix, who started to teach Modern Magic as well as owning a monopolistic commercial line of Magi-Tech.

Modern Magic draws as much controversy as compliments, because that’s always people’s reaction towards inventions. The public generally receives it well, especially younger generation who view it as the future, but Ministry and some mid-ages in Olde families oppose it as they feel insecure about changing status quo. Ordinary authorities are very aware of it as they’re afraid witches will regain supremacy through advanced technology. Various laws and regulations were made for this.

Croix descended from one of the Nine Olde Witches, Ptolemais the Innovative, whom (according to Woodward) bears many resemblance of her. Meridies Manor is located in Florence with its current leader Octavia Meridies, Croix’s mother as well as a celebrity in both magic & ordinary society. She’s ambitious and always puts her family’s honor above everything, but never attempts to thwart her daughter’s research, as she views it as a way to reclaim magic’s glory. Croix is never close to her but doesn’t mind to cooperate.

Chariot didn’t loss Claiomh Solais or cause any disastrous consequences this time, her reason to quit performance wasn’t really her or Croix’s fault. She didn’t disguise her appearance or conceal her power, but changed her name to “Ursula Meridies” to prevent people from disturbing her with her performing life. Nobody questioned this because nothing to know about Shiny Chariot’s personal life. As years passed by, some people realized she was actually Shiny Chariot, but most of them let go of this as her popularity had long gone and Miranda Holbrooke would try her best to keep paparazzis away. Miranda and Chariot share a mother-daughter relationship.

Chariot and Croix unlocked the seventh word and possessed the Grand Triskelion seven years ago, they revived Arcturus Forest, but they had to “bring the world in one” in order to restore magic (a.k.a. Yggdrasil). Even Chariot still wields Claiomh Solais, it reacts to few others includes Croix and Akko. This will be explained later. 

Akko met Diana ten years ago after Chariot’s show, they had a playdate before Diana went back home. Akko dragged her into trying various games and traditional Japanese snacks, she seemed to enjoy the latter. They even managed to get Chariot’s signature when they coincidentally met her, whom was traveling with Croix as well. They wrote letters (later became texts) and shipped gifts to each other throughout the years; Akko traveled to England when Bernadette passed away, and Diana gave Akko a ride to Luna Nova (the Cockatrice accident will just be Sucy & Lotte’s bonding time). Diana still acts her typical way towards Akko in front of people, but will stop others as soon as they start their mockery, as “it’s not a proper witch behavior either”. She’s more affectionate in their private time and tutors Akko, the latter understands her stress as a Cavendish wholeheartedly.

Akko is slightly better in magic since her power wasn’t being absorbed this time, but due to her non-magic background and clumsiness, she’s still a bit behind. She improves fast with Chariot & Diana’s help though, and she’s definitely smarter than the Original Series.

Constanze is no longer a misfit thanks to Croix’s contribution in Modern Magic, but she still has to keep her workshop secret since it’s considered as “conducting dangerous experiments without supervision”. She and Sucy get along quite well and even manage a gamer account on social media together, with Sucy being commentator and Constanze being video editor.

No wonder Finnelan still disapproves Red & Green Team or Modern Magic due to her extremely rigid nature, but she can do nothing against the tendency. Badcock will order actual food as Croix’s grant and Modern Magic’s popularity is enough to save Academy’s economic situation.

**Author's Note:**

> The primary reason I decided to write this was I can only appreciate Trigger's character design, thus I wish I could represent my understanding towards each of them. I also like to play with intricate background/plots/characters, so I incorporated many characters and tried to connect my story with real life history/background. Hope I could manage to write it well lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment/kudos/etc if you enjoyed it, this means a lot to me.


End file.
